Surviving Through the End
by Redand12
Summary: A Minecraft FanFiction about an Enderman (human) making her way through the world... Read it to learn more! :D Please leave a review! Your feedback really helps me write more!
1. Arrival

CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL

It was a sunny day, even with the sun only on the horizon. It would be hot. Especially in the sea of sands this desert was. I stood up on the scorching sands and looked around, thinking this. "He said to find Humans... the ones who killed Mother. Where could they be?" I said outloud. I began walking towards the sun, away from the ocean and it's stinging spray.

It wasn't until I heard a strange noise that I realized I was out of the desert. *Bawk bawk* I turned around and saw this strange white creature looking at me quizzingly. "Bkaw" it chirped loudly, cocking its head to the right. Suddenly, it spasmed and a circular thing fell out of it. It chirped one more time and walked off. "Such strange things here in the overworld… I don't think that was a Human…" I muttered as it trotted away, feathers held high.

As I looked around, I saw a glade of trees in front of me and flowers galore beyond that. I recognized the flowers from when one of my subjects brought one back with him.

"It's beautiful! What is it?" I has asked him, many years ago.

"It's called… a flower. A rose to be exact." His slithering voice has replied.

Now, all around me, were roses and other flowers whose names I did not know. I sniffed the air around me and was delighted with the scent I received. "It's so sweet…" I sighed. If only my home smelled like this… I should bring some back for everyone! I thought as I began to pick some of the flowers, one by one.

As the sun began to set, with my inventory full, I decided to head up a mountain I saw. Maybe I could see Humans from there. When I reached the top, the moon was beginning to peak out from under the horizon. I stared at it's beauty for a moment when I suddenly heard a hissing behind me. Confused, I turned around and saw a strange green creature there, flashing with an evil look in it's eyes.

"I'm friendly! I'm an enderman!" I screamed as I teleported a few meters behind it.

Bewildered, the monster looked around and jumped when it saw me. "Y-you're an enderman?! B-but you look just like a Human!" it hissed, wide-eyed with fear.

"Yes, I'm an enderman! The princess, to be exact." I proudly announced "What are you?" I nervously asked.

"Me? Everyone knows what I am!" it laughed, almost falling backwards. "I'm a creeper! Y'know, creep up behind Humans, blow them and everything they love to pieces? Every Human fears me! Just like you!" it laughed again and walked towards me. "We really are alike in their minds: destroying what they love and just another thing to kill." This time the Creeper spoke with a more serious tone.

"You've seen Humans!? Where?" I snapped.

"Calm down there fellow, just beyond that rise. Down in the valley. One Human lives there although it's often away from it's house. If you want to catch it, you should probably wait down in that meadow. It usually heads to its house that way."

"Thanks!" I bowed to the Creeper before making to head down the mountain.

"No problem! Always good to help a fellow mob out!" it cried at my fading shape.

As I made my way down the mountain, I saw a few white fluffy creatures eating in the meadow. They looked up as I walked by but otherwise payed no attention to me. As the moon rose higher in the sky, I sat down against a small hill and, for the first time today, relaxed. I soon dozed off into a deep, soothing sleep.


	2. Greetings

CHAPTER 2: GREETINGS

My eyelids rose wearily after a long sleep and were stunned to see the sun, so bright already. As I began to wake up and stretch, a shadow cast over me. I looked up to see clouds overhead. "Finally, maybe it won't be as hot today." I thought, remembering the heat of yesterday. Suddenly, I snapped to my senses. "The Human! I need to find it! The Creeper said it's house was in a valley…" Looking around, I see the mountains and the valley it must have spoken of. Cautiously, I head out in the direction of the mountains.

I ducked behind some rocks as I heard the squeak of a door and the weary footsteps of the newly-awoken Human. "Now is my chance… If I wait anymore I'll just be too close and will scare it… better to let it know I'm here sooner!" I think and, not wasting any more time, jump out from behind my rock. "Greeting!" I yell, holding my arms out, as if to hug it, a wide yet nervous grin across my face.

What did I expect? It to come running to me bearing gifts and hugs? Quite the opposite. It yelped and jumped back, surprised. It quickly drew its bow when it paused. "Oh… you're just a person… What do you want and who are you?"

I hesitated, slightly unnerved by her aggressive demeanor. "I'm Kourtné… I'm new around here... I was just looking for other people." I nervously stated.

"Oh. That's not too bad." She replied. "Well, now that you've found me, what do you want?"

"Just a place to stay... Would you mind?" I shyly ask.

"Not at all! You can stay at my place for a while if you want. I don't have an extra bedroom though… I'll have to add one on. I've been meaning to for a while now. I'm Azumi, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Azumi. Um… Sorry if I scared you… I'm not good with people." I quietly said, shuffling my feet and looking to the ground.

"It's fine, no harm done!" She said, walking over and taking my hand. "Here, I'll show you around."

We walked inside her house. First impression: cozy. A small fireplace in the corner, two small chairs by it, a bed with some chests, and flowers. So many flowers. On top of every bookshelf, every cabinet and shelf: flowers. Their aroma hitting my nose was a pleasant surprise as I entered.

"Wow… it smells really good in here! Just like the meadow outside!" I commented, staring wide-eyed at all the flowers.

"Thanks! I picked them from outside. Otherwise it's too dark in here." Azumi said, walking over and sitting on her bed. "Like I said, I'll make a place for you to sleep soon. In the meantime, you can have the bed. I have some spare blankets for myself."

"Oh! Thank you!" I said, awkwardly standing in the doorway. At her gesture, I pulled a chair over.

"Well, I was going to go mining today… If you want to come along you can." She pulled out a diamond and an iron pick from a chest, handing the iron pick to me.

"Sure, I'll try not to get in your way."


	3. The Caves

CHAPTER 3: THE CAVES

The climb wasn't too hard: She'd obviously gone this way before since there was a path. We reached the peak- the place I'd talked to the Creeper last night- I remembered. She paused to take in the view then we kept walking. On the other side of the mountain, on the way down, I saw a dent in the rock.

"Could there be a cave in there?" I asked her, pointing to it.

"Let's find out!" She said, climbing down to it.

Azumi began to mine away at the rock when suddenly, it collapsed beneath her pick, revealing a huge cavern. Looking down, I could see the glow of lava which was quickly blocked from sight by a swarm of bats flying up at us. We screamed and jumped away from the entrance as they flew out into the sky. As one last bat slowly fluttered by, we leaned back towards the entrance.

"How far does this go…?" I quietly asked in awe.

"Who knows… here follow me." Azumi commanded as she began to mine away a staircase for us to climb down.

Down and down we went, the lava getting closer still. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Creeper. It started towards us when suddenly, it stopped and walked away.

"D-Did you just see that…?" I stammered to Azumi.

"See what?" She said, focused on mining. She turned back to me, "What did you see?"

"Nothing… nevermind. Just my eyes playing tricks on me, I'm sure."

Azumi continued mining. Soon, we were level with the lava.

"Ok, be careful and follow me. Keep your eyes peeled for anything." She said, meticulously making a bridge across the molten rock. "Stop. Look there." She pointed to the far end of the lava. There, brilliantly reflecting the lava's glow, were diamonds.

"Diamonds!" I yipped, almost falling into the lava until Azumi's steadying hand caught me.

"I told you to be careful! I don't want you to die the first day I meet you!" She scolds. "Now be careful and follow me." She once again sets about the task of making a bridge. When we finally reach the diamonds, it takes her a while to make sure they are secure. "Gotta dig out all around them. We don't want lava to fall on top of us when we dig them out… Or the diamonds to fall into the lava." Azumi explained. I nodded and watched as she mined away at the diamonds, carefully catching them before they could hit the hard cobble she has placed. "Four diamonds!" Azumi proudly announced, holding them high.

"That's great! What do you want to do with them?" I grinned.

"I dunno, I have a few diamonds back home, speaking of which… Let's get back home before it gets dark."

We made our way to the surface as the sun was beginning to hide behind the trees. We hurried back up and down the mountain, making it home just as the moon began to appear. I cooked up some ham, directed by Azumi, while she added up the diamonds.

"Five. We have five diamonds. I could make you a diamond sword and a pick, if you wanted." She offered.

"Really? You would do that for me?" I asked, shocked at her generosity.

"It's only fair: you pointed out that cave to me. They're yours."

"Wow… Thanks!" I said, letting her make me the rare tools.


	4. Leave

CHAPTER 4: Ó´´ø∫‰ˆ˜´

It was night. The clouds shrouded the moon's glow. The winds whispered by. The meadow was silent. A cloak of fog swept into the valley.

I awoke with shivers. The sky was dark, seemingly moonless. I sat up, suddenly very cold. I realized the torches had gone out. "H-hello?" I whispered, my voice barely audible to even myself. The fog flowed under the doorway, creeping around the feet of my bed. Suddenly, I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Leave…." It whispered, fading away.

"Who was that?!" I said, petrified.

"Leave… or face my wrath…."

"Who are you? What did I do?" I nervously whimpered. "Oh Notch, what's going on?" I muttered, wide-eyed.

The fog suddenly left, as quickly as it had appeared, and the clouds blocking the moon parted. The torches lit up and the cold was drained from the room. It was a long time before I could fall asleep again. When I finally did, it was restless and I often awoke, chilled with sweat from the hellish nightmares.


	5. Return

CHAPTER 5: RETURN

When the sun finally rose, it provided little comfort. Although, looking around at the sun-filled, flower-coated room did help.

"Azumi… are you awake?" I quietly asked her silent body.

She grunted and stirred, "Now I am… What is it?" She turned over to look at me, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing. It's just morning." I said, standing up and reaching for my hoodie.

"Okay, lemme get ready then I'll make some breakfast." she said, jumping up and rushing to the bathroom. Within minutes, the aroma of bacon filled the room.

"Mmmmm," I sighed, "That smells great!" I said, my mouth watering.

"It's almost done. Hey, could you get the milk out from the fridge?" She asked, thanking me when I complied. A few minutes later, we were sitting at the small table munching blissfully on the bacon, gulping down the milk.

I sighed, patting my belly. "That hit the spot!"

"No joke. Hey, wanna go back into that huge cave today? There's so much to explore there!" Azumi asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Of course! Maybe we'll find more diamonds!" I hoped.

We headed back up the mountain to the cave. We paused again at the peak, enjoying the view for a few moments. Then we continued, pausing again at the entrance to the cave.

"I still can't get past how huge this cave is…" Azumi said, staring down into it's dark chambers. We made our way down the staircase, crossed the bridge, and looked around. "Now where do we go? You can choose which way." She said, giving me control.

"Let's go… this way!" I say, pointing to a huge ravine, leading downwards. Somehow down was comforting. It was as if something was pulling me towards it… I shook my head as these silly thought entered it. "Just my imagination…" I thought, leading the way.

The ravine led us deep into the earth. We paused every now and then to mine iron, coal, and redstone as we made our way down. Soon, Azumi's clock showed that it would be getting dark soon.

"Let's head back up, if we go now we might be able to get home before dark." She hurried, waiting for me.

"I feel like we're really close to something epic…" I said, staring at the darkness ahead.

"We don't have time!" Azumi said quickly. "We can come back tomorrow: it'll be faster then anyways." She reasoned.

"Fine…" I muttered, following her back to the surface.

When we finally got out, the sun was barely visible on the horizon. Azumi muttered a curse under her breath and jogged up the mountain, back home. By the time we reached the peak, we could clearly see the moon.

"Get your sword out. We might hit some monsters." Azumi said, unsheathing her diamond blade.

"Okay." I nodded, doing likewise. We continued down the mountain and were almost at the house when suddenly, out of nowhere, an Enderman appeared.

"Princess!" He slithered, "I have urgent news from the King!" he said, ducking an attack from Azumi. "The Void… It appears to b-" He suddenly stopped.

"Got it!" Azumi cried, pulling her sword from the Enderman's torso. "It's ok Kourtné, I got it." She looked over at me, puzzled when I suddenly broke out into tears.

"Brother!" I screamed in Enderish, rushing over to him. "Brother, you'll be fine!"

"Princess... The Void is weakening… Be careful…" He coughed once and shuddered: dead.

"NO!" I screamed, turning to Azumi. "HOW COULD YOU?" I blared, shaking the earth with my royal voice.

"What?" Azumi said, appalled. "I saved your life! What are you going on about?!"

My fists curled up into tiny balls, shaking in anger. I ran at Azumi, my body a blur of motion. I was so fast, she never saw the punch coming. I could feel her face crumble beneath my hand, the pain soon after. She fell to the ground, blood trickling out of her mouth. I stood there, trembling. "What did I just do… What did she just do?" I looked back to my fallen subject, his eyes were closed. He looked as if he could be sleeping. "At least you could have told me your name…" I whispered, falling to my knees, crying.


	6. Secrets

CHAPTER 6: SECRETS

I brought Azumi inside the house, laying her on the bed before heading back outside. There, I performed the ritual burial for my subject, laying him face down while I dug the hole out around him. I buried him there. I walked into the house and set up a sleeping roll on the floor. I went to sleep, Azumi still passed out.

The morning came quickly, as I blinked my eyes and sat up. I looked over at Azumi: still not moving. I wasn't sure if she had woken up in the night… I hoped not. I got up and started to make some breakfast: bread and bacon. Maybe it was the smell of bacon, but soon after I started cooking, Azumi awoke. I looked over to see her stirring, then sitting up. Her mouth was bloody and her left cheek has a huge, black and blue bruise on it.

She moaned, holding her cheek lightly. She stood up and walked over to me. She threw a punch which I easily blocked: she was still half-asleep and weak.

"I'm sorry about punching you…" I meekly said.

Through gritted teeth, she asked me, "Why did you do that? I saved your life."

"Sit down… It's a long story and about time you know the truth." I sighed, sitting in a chair.

"You see, long story short, I'm an enderman." I blatantly said, leaving Azumi shocked.

"Y- you're an enderman?" She said, laughing at the insanity behind the statement, then wincing at her cheek.

"Yes. I know it might sound insane… but really, I am. I'll prove it to you." I said, standing up and teleporting across the room.

Azumi stopped laughing and turned around to find me. "No way…" She muttered, wide-eyed. "So… that enderman wasn't going to kill you? She nervously asked, ducking her head.

"No… That's why. He was just telling me about something… from home. That's all…" I said. "Oh, I should have told you sooner! Then none of this would have happened…" I started hitting my head, "Stupid, stupid, stupid me!"

Azumi's hand shot out to stop me. "No, Kourtné, It's my fault. I should have seen that it -he- wasn't aggressive… I shouldn't have attacked him. I'm so sorry." Azumi said, looking me in the eyes.

The tears rushed to my eyes before I could stop them. "I-I'm" I started, cut off by the tears rushing down my face. I wiped them away with my hand, and was led by Azumi to the bed. I sat down, and finally managed to calm down. "I shouldn't be the one sitting down." I whimpered. "You're the one who's actually hurt."

"Kourtné, It's fine. I'm fine. Look, the bacon is done. I'll get that, just relax." Azumi said, walking off to the stove.

I really don't deserve a friend like Azumi, I thought to myself. Even if she did… No, that was an accident. I can't blame her for it. She won't do it again, I know it. I just… have to be strong. I stood up, and went over to the table. I helped Azumi set the plates and bring over the bacon and bread. There, we sat down.

"I really am sorry I hit you…"

"It's fine Kourtné. I forgive you."

I hesitated. "Thanks."

"I still can't believe that you're really an enderman." Azumi said, turning to me.

"Yeah, like I said, it's true. I'm actually the princess." I grinned.

"What?! The princess!" She exclaimed. "B-but how?!"

"Well, it's a long story... for another time." I said, obviously ending the conversation.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing around the house. I helped to get ice for her cheek from the freezer. We sat, reading the books she had gotten from the villagers, a few miles past the mountains.

"This book is my favorite," Azumi said. "It's about a young dog who's been abandoned by his group. He has to prove that he's worthy so he can find a new home." she explained. "I used to have a dog once… Her name was Miyuki. I found her in the winter, during a harsh blizzard. She was all alone, hiding under a tree, shivering. I saved her life and she saved mine lots of times…"

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Creeper." she said, distracted.

"Oh." I muttered.

"At least she lived a good, long life." Azumi said, optimistic. "But that's why I like this book. It makes me think of what her life must have been like before I found here under that tree."


	7. Mining

CHAPTER 7: MINING

The following morning, I woke up to birds chirping. I lay awake for a while, listening to their pleasant songs. I realized that, although different from my old one, this was becoming my new home. I finally sat up and went to get changed out of my nightgown. I put on my black hoodie and black leggings. My brown hair poke out of the hoodie, around my neck. I went over to Azumi, shaking her lightly.

"Azumi," I whispered, "Wake up, Azumi."

She groaned flailing a bit. "I'm up, I'm up." She whined, as if having slept through her alarm, late for school. When she finally woke up, Azumi quickly sat up, still nursing her bruise.

"I'm going to make some pancakes." I said, asking her if that was okay.

"Sure, give me a bit and I'll come help you." she said, laying back down.

When the pancakes were finally done, we sat down and ate.

"I think we should go back into that cave today." I said. "If you're feeling okay, that is."

Azumi sat there for a second, "Sure. I think I'm good enough to mine. These are really good pancakes, by the way!" She continued, devouring them.

"Thanks." I giggled. "Oh! You spilled some syrup!" I said, pointing to where a drop of maple syrup fell onto her light blue shirt, leaving a dark stain.

"Eh, no biggie'" Azumi said, wiping it off with a napkin.

We packed up our supplied: pickaxes, swords, torches, food, and water, then we headed to the cave. It was noon by the time we reached the end of our torches.

"Into new territory." I said, bright-eyed, looking at the darkness of the ravine.

Placing torches on the right as we went deeper, I saw dark shaped scurry up the walls as we passed. I heard slithering. The flickering light of the torches reflected off of thin bands, stretching across the ravine. Azumi was a few steps behind me when she stopped.

"Kourtné." She calmly said, looking up. "Look."

I craned my head back and saw a horde of spiders above us. They just sat there, judging us.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Azumi said, bewildered.

"Probably because I'm an Enderman." I explained. "I met a Creeper the first night I was here. It was about to hurt me when I told it. I guess mobs don't hurt one another." I said, walking on. "Just to be sure, stay close to me."

We continued on, deeper into the cave. Suddenly, the ravine cut into another one, almost sending me falling to my doom. I stopped within centimeters of the edge, screaming as I looked down.

"What is it?!" Azumi exclaimed, rushing forward.

"Careful!" I screamed, "It's another ravine. I almost fell in." I said, stopping Azumi's charge.

We peered down into the other ravine. I dropped a torch down, seeing how far it went. Soon, the torch disappeared from sight.

"That's really deep… It seems to go on forever." Azumi said, a worried look on her face.

"Forever…." I whispered. "Does that mean that at the bottom is the void? Is this a huge hole in the bedrock?" I asked, excited and nervous at the same time.

"Maybe… We need to be careful."

I edged along a ledge in the wall, placing torches as I went. Behind me, Azumi was starting to dig down into the ravine. Since we met, this was the first time we were separating, I realized, afraid. Soon, Azumi was out of sight. I kept edging along, until I found a cave in the wall. I turned into it and heard a hiss.


	8. Trust

Hey guys, so the google docs I was using corrupted or something... So I had to re-write the chapters D: I'll be able to post new chapters now, though! Hope you like the new chapters!

CHAPTER 8: TRUST

Startled, I almost fell backwards into the ravine. "Gah! Oh, it's just a Creeper. You scared me!" I accused.

"Sssorry." It slithered, coming closer. "I thought I heard sssomething coming… I thought it wass a human."

"Oh. No, it's just me: an enderman."

"I know. I can underssstand you."

"What do you mean? Can't you speak with other mobs?" I queried, tilting my head to the left.

"That'sss right. We can only underssstad Enderish."

It started to walk into the game. I followed curious.

"What I want to know, isss what you are doing down here." It asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I'm here mining with a Human… a friend."

"You're friendsss with a…. a Human? That'sss dangerousss, you know. One of you could get hurt…" It ominously whispered. "There are… evil thingsss down in this cave. I advissse you leave here. At once."

"Why? What sorts of evil things?" I asked, looking behind me, expecting to see some demon appear, screaming for my soul.

"He doesss not with to be named… It isss in your best interessstsss to leave here… before… He… Before anything happens." The creeper nervously stuttered.

Taking it's advice, I backed away and edged along the ledge again. I found where Azumi had begun to dig and I hurried down.

"Azumi!" I cried, looking for her in what appeared to be a strip-mine.

"Right here!" She said, coming into view. "I started to mine here. Found some iron. What's up?"

"We need to leave. Now." I hurried, taking her by the hand and dragging her up.

"Huh? We still have an hour before we need to go!" She protested, still being dragged.

"Just listen to me! We need to go! Something bad is going to happen…" I said, trusting the Creeper's judgement.

When we finally emerged from the cave, they sky was dark. the sun was still in view, but the bright blue sky had turned black.

"What is this…?" Azumi cried, wide-eyed with fear.

I took Azumi by the hand and led her to the top of the mountain. From there, we could see the hordes of monsters wandering through the world.

Azumi checked her clock: "It's only 6 in the afternoon… so why is it like night out here?" She muttered.

"I don't know…" I said, thinking back to the Enderman's words; "The Void is weakening… Be careful…".

Quietly, we snuck past the monsters and made it to the house. There, we sat around the table, trying to figure out what was going on. Azumi pulled out a book on Minecraft lore.

"It says here…" She paused, reading, "That When His power is released unto the world, days become night and His wrath will be free unto all He can find." Azumi paused again, "Who's He?" She asked, fearfully looking out the window at the zombies.

"The only other thing who could have a power source powerful enough to do this… the Void…" I muttered under my breath. Speaking more forcefully, I said to Azumi, "The Enderman that appeared, he told me that the Void was weakening. The Void gives us our powers. It's alive. There is only one other being who uses the Void for it's power…" My voice trailed off.

"Who?"

"Herobrine."


End file.
